Computing devices are often used to communicate over a network such as the Internet. Computing resources (hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet) is becoming more commonplace. Computing devices are frequently used to connect to this type of computing service (i.e., network based service), which can provide services such as storing searchable data to be used/retrieved by the computing devices or providing additional processing power to the computing devices. With respect to the remote (e.g., network based) storage of searchable data, users of computing devices typically purchase an initial amount of storage space and must request for more storage space when the initial space runs out. This can be inconvenient or cumbersome to a user who may need to frequently scale the size of his/her storage space.